Otaku
Otaku was one of the original followers of the Kami Shinjo, in the original Ki-Rin Clan. The Otaku family and the Shiotome followed her footsteps. The First Battle-Maiden Family Otaku was married to Ide, and they joined Shinjo's Ki-Rin Clan in the year 31. Imperial Histories, p. 15 The couple had a daughter, Otaku Shiko, took Otaku's position at Shinjo's right hand when Otaku entered the Shadowlands. Otaku and Ide also had a younger son, Ide Gokun, who died prior to the Ki-Rin's Exodus. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 35 Demeanor Otaku was a quiet woman, and it was never heard she made a vow to Shinjo, which would become a controversial matter in the Clan. She had a pure spirit, was loyal, eternally dedicated, and held herself above worldly desires. The safety of Shinjo was her only concern. She herself only married and had children so her lineage could continue to serve Shinjo. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 42-43 The relation with her daughter was depicted in the play Mother and Daughter, many years later. Way of the Unicorn, p. 25 Sidebar It portrayed her as mute, speaking with a secret language that only she and Shinjo could understand. Other folk told that her voice was of the most beautiful, but that she would only sing for Shinjo. Otherwise, she was silent. Way of the Unicorn, p. 67 War Against Fu Leng Gathering Thunder When Shinsei approached the Kami at the height of the War Against Fu Leng and claimed he had a plan to defeat Fu Leng, Hantei declared that one from each of the Great Clans would go on the quest. Shinjo put forward Otaku as the Ki-Rin Clan candidate, and Otaku later caught up with the other Thunders. A Gathering of Thunders, by Rich Wulf Day of Thunder During their journey through the Shadowlands, it was quiet little Otaku who opened Isawa's eyes to the way of defeating Fu Leng using his scrolls. In the final battle in the keep of Fu Leng, Otaku died first. She interposed herself between the wounded Isawa, performing the ritual to bind Fu Leng's soul to the Scrolls, and Fu Leng himself. Fu Leng's sword lodged in Otaku, and she spat onto Fu Leng's face as she died. After Otaku died in the Shadowlands, the Taint fought to claim Otaku and animate her as a minion of Fu Leng, but the power of her swords kept her from being tainted. Shadowed Souls, by Rich Wulf Legacy Her daughter Otaku Shiko founded the Otaku family. Great Clans, p. 240 Her family built Otaku Seido to honor the first Otaku. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 54 The Otaku's Daisho were lost in the Shadowlands more than one thousand years. In 1167 the blades were recovered by Iuchi Katamari and Moto Latomu, after Yajinden exchanged the daisho for its own heart. After eleven centuries in the Shadowlands they had no trace of Taint. External Links * Otaku (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Unicorn Clan Members